It's Nice To Feel Wanted
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Rachel and Kurt come back to McKinley and Ryder develops a little crush on Rachel. Luckily Finn is there to help. Pairing: Finchel ONESHOT


**A/N: So this is just a little oneshot that popped into my head. It's a little random I know but I couldn't get it out of my head. Review and let me know how it is!**

Finn knew he and Ryder were alike but not this alike.

It all started when Rachel and Kurt came back to visit. As awkward as things were Finn agreed to let them help with the musical.

"Hey guys this is Rachel and Kurt, they're former members of the new directions, well I guess most of you know them but for those who don't." Finn explained awkwardly. Damn it he never could talk right around Rachel .

"Hello guys may I just say it's a pleasure to get to work with you guys and help with the musical." Rachel exclaimed eagerly.

"Alright well let's start rehearsing. Up first let's try You're The One That I Want."

"Hey Finn Marley's actually gone today."

"Oh well this number still needs the most work. You're just lacking that emotion and feeling you should be conveying."

"Well maybe Rachel and I could try it." Ryder said sending Rachel a flirty smile.

"Yeah I uh guess you and Rachel could try it as long as she's okay with it." Finn was sincerely hoping she would say no. This was their song she didn't need to sing it with someone else.

"That's what I'm here for is to help." Rachel said with her award winning smile.

As the music began she had some serious flashbacks to the first day of glee club.

Except it was almost as if the roles were reversed.

He was the one trying to impress her. With over done dancing but it was so goofy it worked.

As it ended her and Ryder broke out into fits of laughter and he picked her up and started hugging her.

"That was great Ryder!"

"That was all you! You are so talented!" Ryder gushed to Rachel.

"Thank you that's very sweet." Rachel said with a small blush.

Moments later Finn began to approach Rachel to talk to her for the first time since the breakup.

"Uh hey Rach-el." Finn said stopping himself from calling her by the uncreative nickname he had established so long ago.

"Oh um hi Finn."

"You and Ryder were pretty good reminded me of our first glee rehearsal."

"Oh my god don't remind me!" Rachel said burying her head in her hands out of embarrassment.

"Hey I thought you were adorable!"

"No you thought I was insane. You said you used to check under your bed to see if I was under there!"

"Well now I think you're adorable." Oops! Finn did not mean to say that.

Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow almost daring him to take back what he just said.

"I mean it was cute how you were so uh excited." Finn unsuccessfully tried to cover up.

"Right of course that's what you meant."

Before Finn could respond again Ryder had thankfully interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with my vocals. I just started singing and you're so talented and developed."

"Of course I can! How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Sounds great thanks Rachel you're the best." Ryder said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's no problem. Well I should get going it's been a long day I'll see you two tomorrow."

Ryder watched her as she left and Finn could have sworn he saw her take a look at her ass.

"Isn't she great?" Ryder said dreamily.

"Yeah she's also really talented practicing with her will do you good."

"Yeah uh hey Finn can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I sort if like Rachel. Like really like her. Would it be okay if I made a move on her?"

"What?" Finn asked alarmed. Just because Ryder was a student didn't mean he wouldn't kick his ass for trying something with her.

"Look I know she's an adult and all but I'm not that much younger."

"Well I mean it wouldn't exactly be appropriate but I can't stop you either."

"Great thanks Finn you rock!"

So maybe Finn hadn't told any of the newbies about his history with Rachel. But could you blame him?

He can hardly look at her without crying much less tell their long exciting saga.

He knew he had to talk to Rachel to warn her otherwise wouldn't she be in for a treat when Ryder tried to cop a feel tomorrow.

Luckily he knew where Rachel's house was.

He slowly knocked on the door scared one of her dads would answer.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked extremely shocked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Look if it's about us-."

"No no actually it's about Ryder. You see today he kinda told me he had a pretty big crush on you."

"Yeah I already knew that." Rachel simply said with a shrug.

"You knew and you didn't do anything?" Finn asked almost angry.

"Finn it isn't like I have guys knocking on my door all day. Despite what you seem to think there aren't a whole lot of guys who want me. Sure there's Brody but he wants every girl."

"I want you." Finn mumbled lowly.

"What?"

"Rachel do you really think I wanted to break up?"

"Finn trust me it's for the best. You're here with these kids it's just not our time and place."

"What if it isn't for the best? What if this is a huge mistake and we both end up marrying the wrong people because we broke up."

"What happened to letting the universe do it's thing?"

"The universe has I'm ready to be with you. I told Mr. Shue I didn't want to take over glee club because I want to be with you."

"Finn you need to focus on yourself and find a dream."

"I have already I want to be a teacher which I can do in New York."

If Rachel wasn't already convinced to take him back the passionate kiss Finn pulled her into definitely convinced her.

"Alright let's give us another shot." Rachel said smiling against Finn's lips.

The next day at her private rehearsal with Ryder she could tell he had dressed up just for her. Poor guy.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Ryder let's begin what do you think we should work on."

"Well I was thinking you're the one that I want since I need to work on that the most."

"Alright let's begin."

Little did Rachel know Finn had decided to monitor this little rehearsal himself. He stood behind the door to the choir room pretty much out of sight peering through the window.

As they got to the part where they sing together Ryder leaned down so that his lips were about to touch hers.

"Ryder we need to stop."

"I-I'm sorry I just you know think you're really awesome and I thought maybe you wanted me too and-."

"It's okay Ryder I know how you feel." Rachel said smiling knowingly.

"You do?"

"Let me tell you a little story. Back when I was a sophomore I had the biggest crush on Mr. Shue. I sang a love song with him I even went over to his house and scrubbed his bathroom." Rachel said chuckling at the memory.

"Are you serious?" Ryder asked smiling in amusement.

"Yes and Mr. Shue told me probably the wisest words I've ever heard. He told me that someday I'd find someone who would love everything about me and that the things I hate about me are the things he will love most."

"Have you found him yet?"

"Yeah I think I have." Rachel said sending Finn who was waiting outside the door a loving smile.

**A/N: So this feels like it took forever. Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys review a lot I can write another one-shot from my very long list of ideas I have going. Ok so review!**


End file.
